Memory
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Kaneki mengalami gangguan ingatan. Terus terbayang akan darah, mayat seorang wanita berkacamata dan ruang yang gelap. Itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal sendirian di rumah.


Satu hal yang Ken sadari; ia mengalami gangguan ingatan.

Itu mungkin cukup mengganggu dan terkadang membuatnya tak mampu untuk tenggelam dalam mimpi. Terkadang, ia hanya akan berakhir dengan mati ketakutan ditutup selimut di kamarnya, saat ingatan lain muncul di kepalanya semacam; darah, mayat seorang wanita berkacamata, dan ruang yang gelap.

Sebagai seorang remaja yang tinggal sendiri di sebuah kosan, jauh dari orang tua, tentu saja masih ada rasa takut yang terkadang datang coba untuk menyiksa. Itu mungkin mengerikan. Terlebih, ia sama sekali tak tahu yang ada di dalam bayang ingatannya itu terjadi sungguhan atau malah hanya khayalan semata.

Karena itulah, mengajak sahabat dan pacarnya yaitu Hide dan Rize untuk tinggal di kosannya dengan mengirim pesan pada mereka menjadi keputusan akhir yang bisa ia ambil. Mungkin tinggal untuk beberapa waktu saja hingga ingatan aneh itu berakhir lalu menghilang dari kepalanya, meski yang datang hanya Hide seorang.

"Kau yakin tak apa? itu hal yang mengganggu 'kan?"

"Karena itulah aku menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di sini sementara, bodoh!"

"Ahahaha .…"

"..."

"Jadi, apa hanya aku seorang yang kau undang?"

"Sebenarnya, Rize juga sih."

"Ahahah ... Kau bercanda?"

"Apanya?"

Hide tertawa padanya, meski tawa yang ia lihat bukan tawa yang lepas.

"Lupakan, lupakan."

"Dih!"

Hide adalah tipe teman yang cukup berisik. Obrolan atau sekadar candaan garing kadang ia berikan tak lebih untuk mengubah suasana, juga, maksud terselubung agar sahabatnya itu tidak merasa kesepian. Secara, ia juga turut prihatin akan apa yang dialami Ken.

Selama tinggal bersama, mereka hanya akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa, meski sesekali, ia mendapati Ken tengah asik sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang via chat di ponselnya. Jika ditanya, maka Ken malu-malu menjawab :

"I-itu, pacarku, Rize."

"..."

Hide coba tuk tak ambil pusing, lalu meninggalkan Ken yang asik sendiri.

Belakangan, setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama, Ken menjadi asik sendiri dengan ponselnya, hingga terkadang ocehan Hide yang mencoba memancingnya untuk mengobrol sekadar menghabiskan waktu bersama ia acuhkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Akan tetapi, masalahnya, gangguan ingatan yang Ken alami tetap saja tak menghilang.

Itu mengerikan untuk ditatap Hide seorang diri. Karena kejadiannya, Ken akan terbangun di dini hari, lalu berteriak dengan wajah ketakutan tiada terhingga. Itu terjadi selama sekitar lima sampai sepuluh detik, lalu ia akan jatuh ke kasurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tentu saja, Ken sadar saat itu.

Itu adalah hal yang mengerikan untuk Hide. Parahnya, ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tentang hal mengerikan apa yang dialami Ken.

Selama beberapa hari itu pula, Hide mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa penyebabnya, meski akan sangat mengerikan saat ia kembali melihat kelakuan aneh Ken di dini hari (meski ia tidak menyakiti seseorang, tetap saja, itu menakutkan). Bayangkan, kau tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Ken. Lalu, di dini hari, ia akan terbangun begitu saja lalu berteriak histeris dengan wajah ketakutan selama beberapa detik, lalu terjatuh dan kembali tertidur (Hide hanya mengira. Ia tidak tahu Ken benar-benar tertidur di dalam selimut setelahnya atau tidak). Tentu saja, Ken sadar jika ia seperti itu.

Bagi Hide, itu menakutkan, sungguh.

Beberapa hari coba mengamati, ia menyadari ada hal yang aneh. Ia sadar jika semakin sering Ken berhubungan dengan ponselnya, maka teriakan di dini hari itu akan semakin lama didengar, meski hanya beberapa detik saja perbedaannya. Namun, itu cukup jelas untuk seorang Hide.

Lagipula, soal Rize .…

"Kaneki?"

"Ah maaf, Hide. Aku sedang _chat_ -an dengan Rize sekarang."

Ia tidak tahu sama sekali 'kan?

Ia benar-benar merinding dibuatnya.

Maka, saat malam datang—untuk yang pertama kalinya, mereka mencoba untuk menahan kantuk hingga pagi buta tiba atas usulan Hide—Ken akan sangat senang saat Rize menghubunginya via pesan. Malam itu, angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Di sisi lain, Hide sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

Ken menghabiskan malamnya dengan saling berbalas pesan dengan si kesayangan. Mengobrol dengan Rize terkadang membuatnya lupa bahwa Hide ada bersamanya. Itu mungkin agak berlebihan, namun setidaknya nanti ia meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu.

Apa yang menjadi bahan obrolan pun sebenarnya cukup sederhana; menanyakan kabar satu sama lain, apa yang tengah dilakukan, atau malah saling melempar lelucon satu sama lain. Semuanya tidak lebih hanya sebagai teman di malam yang gelap.

Lalu setelahnya, Hide kembali, dan mendapati Ken yang sedang asik (sama seperti kemarin-kemarin) dengan ponselnya, sebagai satu-satunya tujuan dari pandang mata. Untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Ken.

"Kaneki?"

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Hide?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Jadi, siapa lagi kali ini?"

"Rize. Mengobrol dengannya saat sendiri cukup menyenangkan."

"Kaneki .…"

 _Sungguh. Kini, Hide tak dapat menahan bulu kuduknya untuk berdiri._

 _Apa-apaan dengan Kaneki?!_

"Kaneki, kau sebenarnya mengalami gangguan ingatan 'kan?"

 _*Drrrrrrtt!*_

"Iya. Ah! Rize menelpon."

"Apa?!"

"Kuangkat—"

"JANGAN, BODOH!"

"Apa yang kau maksud, Hide?"

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA SIH?!"

"Apanya? Lagipula, sebenarnya kau ngomong apaan?"

"KATAKAN PADAKU, APA YANG ADA DI INGATANMU?"

"Darah, mayat dan ruangan yang gelap, kurasa?"

"ITU ARTINYA, SUDAH JELAS BUKAN?!"

"Apaan sih?!"

"RIZE ITU UDAH MATI, BODOH!"

"Ha?"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG PADAKU JIKA RIZE BUNUH DIRI DI APARTEMENNYA! KAU ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENEMUKAN TUBUHNYA TAK BERNYAWA!"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG JIKA ADA LUKA SAYATAN YANG DALAM DI TENGGOROKANNYA!"

"..."

 _Jujur, bagi Ken, itu benar-benar ingatan yang samar._

 _Namun saat Hide mengatakannya, perlahan itu mulai jelas._

 _Rize, telah mati?_

 _*Drrrrrrrrrtttttt!*_

 _*Drrrrrrrrtttttttt!*_

 _Ponselnya bergetar dengan kuat, tanda bahwa Rize tengah menghubunginya._

" _Hide—"_

" _JANGAN DIANGKAT!"_

" _Tapi—"_

" _DIA ADALAH PENYEBAB KAU MENGALAMI GANGGUAN INGATAN, BODOH. DIA MENGHANTUIMU!"_

" _Ja-jadi .…"_

 _Sumpah. Sedari tadi Hide coba tuk melawan rasa takutnya sendiri._

 _Ini benar-benar menakutkan, meski yang mengalaminya bukanlah dirinya._

 _Sementara itu, ia masih tak habis pikir dengan Ken yang terus ragu._

"DIA SUDAH MATI DI DEPAN MATAMU SENDIRI, KANEKI! APA YANG MEMBUATMU RAGU, BODOH?!"

"..."

"KANEKI, JANGAN DIANGKAT—"

 _Kaneki mengangkat telpon dari Rize._

 _Sungguh, tak pernah secepat ini sebelumnya, degup jantung yang dirasakan Hide._

 _Tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Bahkan, tiup angin di luar jendela lebih mendominasi._

"Ri-Rize?"

 _Lalu ... Lalu .…_

 _*Crack!*_

 _Seluruh kaca dan cermin yang ada pecah tanpa sebab, seiring dengan lampu yang padam._

 _Jendela terbuka seolah seperti didobrak seseorang, meski tak ada siapapun di sana._

 _Angin masuk ke dalam, berhembus dengan cukup menakutkan._

 _DI sini, Ken yang terduduk saat seisi ruangan seketika acak-acakan tanpa sebab, tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya saat Hide terpental begitu saja ke sudut ruangan, lalu tak sadarkan diri dengan pelipis yang mengeluarkan darah._

 _Ken ketakutan, sumpah._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_

" _..."_

 _Setelahnya, saat Ken jatuh terduduk dan mundur hingga terpojok di dinding ruangan, ia melihatnya._

 _Rize, dengan darah yang menetes dari sela-sela luka sayatan di lehernya, dengan jubah putih menutupi wajah. Rambut ungunya berayun menutupi muka._

" _Kaneki-kun~"_

" _Ri-Rize?!"_

 _Itu sungguh menakutkan bagi Ken!_

 _Hingga kini, ia baru menyadari bahwa Rize memang benar-benar mati!_

" _Ka-kau?!"_

" _..."_

 _Rize mendekat, dengan pecahan kaca digenggam di tangan._

 _Berjalan dengan sangat lambat, namun mampu membuat Ken ketakutan setengah mati._

 _Menaiki tubuh Ken, sehingga Ken mampu melihat wajahnya._

" _Ri-Rize .…"_

" _Kenapa, kenapa Kaneki-kun berbohong pada orang-orang?"_

" _I-itu .…"_

" _Kenapa Kaneki-kun berbohong pada orang-orang kalau aku bunuh diri?"_

" _..."_

" _Sebenarnya, kamu yang membunuhku~"_

" _..."_

" _Kaneki-kun enggak tahu, gimana sakitnya leherku disayat dengan pisau seperti ini 'kan?"_

 _Rize memperagakannya, memposisikan pecahan kaca yang ia pegang, lalu secara perlahan namun yakin, ia menyayat lehernya sendiri, merasakan betapa sakit rasanya pecahan kaca yang menyentuh luka, hingga luka sayatan itu bertambah lebar lagi, mengucurkan darah lagi._

 _Sama seperti yang Ken lihat dulu._

" _Kaneki-kun enggak tahu 'kan?"_

" _He-hentikan!"_

" _Sekarang, giliranmu, Kaneki-kun~"_

" _LEPASKAN AKU!"_

" _Ahahahahahaha~"_

 _Ken benar-benar ketakutan sekarang!_

 _Ini sungguhan?!_

 _Ken melotot, saat Rize menciumnya, diikuti dengan pecahan kaca yang ia pegang mendekati leher Ken. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, saat dingin dari kaca itu menyentuh kulitnya._

" _..."_

" _Aku menyayangimu, Kaneki-kun~"_

" _Kita akan bersama, selamanya 'kan?"_

 _Lalu ... Lalu .…_

 _Rize melakukannya; memotong leher Ken dengan pecahan kaca yang ia pegang. Menggesek pecahan kaca itu ke leher Ken berulang kali hingga darah mengucur berkat luka yang menganga, membasahi tubuhnya dengan darah yang menyemprot serta kaca yang ia genggam._

 _Ken melotot tak percaya!_

 _Ia tak bisa berontak. Mengerang kesakitan pun tak mampu karena Rize melumat mulutnya._

 _Lalu, terakhir ..._

" _Sampai jumpa di semesta berikutnya, Kaneki-kun~"_

" _Aku mencintaimu~"_

 _Ken tewas, dengan pecahan kaca yang menusuk jantungnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Saat esok hari tiba, Hide tersadar dari tidurnya.

Terbangun di kosan Kaneki yang acak-acakan. Jendela yang rusak, kaca-kaca yang pecah, serta lampu-lampu yang pecah entah karena alasan apa.

Di sana, ia melihat Kaneki tewas, dengan luka sayatan di leher yang menganga.

* * *

 _Disclaimer © Sui Ishida_

 _Thank you for reading this trash fiction!_


End file.
